


You Are Wildfire

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Luke just decides not to go another second without kissing Michael.





	You Are Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of been a while, but I'm back. I hope you guys like this one, let me know what you think as always. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer that this is fiction and as far as I know this is not based at all on reality. 
> 
> Title from "Everything" by MUNA.

Michael has had me really fucked up.  It started as just a little knot in my stomach when I looked over at him on stage.  It was a little weight on my chest when I saw him practically making love to his guitar, drenched in sweat, eyes blazing.  It was nothing I couldn’t handle.  I would get a little hot over it, but I’d channel it into the performance, and no one had to know.  The problems came when ‘a little hot’ turned into ‘a little hard’ and sometimes ‘very, very hard,’ and it wasn’t just on stage, it was anytime he used his mouth for anything. 

I watched him gulp down half a bottle of water in one go, still bouncing around from post-show adrenaline, and that was it.  Ashton and Calum happened not to be there, but somehow, I doubt that actually would have stopped me.  I caught his arm as he was whooshing by me again, doing that whirlwind thing he always does for the first few minutes after we get off stage.  “Sorry,” he mumbled, assuming that I was trying to stop his flitting around like we sometimes do when he goes on too long. 

I grabbed his face in my hands and planted a kiss on his mouth, firm and brief.  I kept my eyes shut when I pulled back, bracing myself in case he punched me in the face or kneed me in the crotch.  He didn’t, he just laughed. 

“Took you long enough,” he grinned at me. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, and that alone was enough of a confirmation. 

I dove back in to kiss him again, hearing the crinkle of him squishing the water bottle that was still in his hand, and feeling the plastic press into my back as he pulled me in.  I reached around for it and dropped it on the ground.  He chuckled, breaking the kiss for a second and I pushed him back until he was pressed against the wall.  He was kissing me back feverishly, and now that he wasn’t holding the water he finally had his hands on me, already under my shirt, running over the hot skin of my waist.  When I pulled away he whined softly, scraping his short nails across my back. 

“I’ve been dreaming about you for months, the beard and the undyed hair,” I murmured, kissing a line up his neck. 

“You’re only saying that to get me on my knees,” he retorted, breathing a little ragged. 

I looked at him for a second, trying to decide if he really believed that.  “I don’t think so, bub.”

I leaned in and kissed him for a third time, softer and more wanting this time, keeping it gentle and sweet.  He looked surprised when I pulled away this time.  “Yeah?” he murmured, quiet and vulnerable like he hadn’t just had his tongue in my mouth. 

There are two sides to Michael.  He can be brash and boisterous, full of unabashed confidence and sarcasm, but he can also be quiet and introspective, so hidden in his own cycling thoughts that he suffocates and burns out.  That side of him used to scare me when we were younger, and still worries me sometimes, but I also know that it’s all a part of his pull.  There’s something in the depth of him that’s so worth loving, that even on the days that I can’t find it, it keeps me captive. 

“Yeah, Mikey,” I dragged a hand down the line of his jaw, and he closed his eyes.  We stood there tangled together for a minute until he spoke again. 

“You know I’m a fucking nightmare to deal with.”

“I know,” I laughed, kissing his cheek.  “I’m in love with you, though, so it’s too late.”  He hauled me in even closer, fitting himself against me, his face against my shoulder, arms around my waist.  “So yeah, anytime you wanted to respond to that would be great.”

I felt the rattle of him dragging a breath in and I leaned back to see his face.  “Sorry,” he murmured, wiping his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just a sap.” 

I kissed him again, calm and quiet.  He gripped my shirt, tugging me closer. 

I heard the sound of footsteps and then their abrupt halt and I spun around to see Ashton and Calum staring at us.  Michael slipped out from behind me, standing a step away.  “What’s going on in here?” Calum teased, a smirk playing on to his lips. 

“Not much,” I quipped. 

“No?” Ashton laughed. 

“Nope,” Michael looked over at me smiling. 

“Not that I’m saying anything, but no one wants to hear a song about Michael,” Calum griped. 

“What?” I asked. 

“I will not write a song about Michael with you, I will not listen to a song about Michael, and I will not play a song about Michael,” he affirmed. 

“Whoa, hold on-!” Michael started to protest, but Calum cut him off. 

“And I sure as fuck won’t go anywhere near a song about _Luke_.”

Michael grinned.  “Cal, anything you’ve written with me in the last 2 years was a song about Luke.”

“Fuck both of you.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” I objected. 

“Didn’t have to,” Calum grumbled.  “I’m so quitting this band.”

“But, Cal, who will help me write songs about Michael?” I teased, hooking two fingers into Michael’s belt loop and tugging.  He glanced down at my hand and then looked up at me laughing.  I tugged again and he finally moved closer. 

“I will,” Ashton grinned.  “Quit if you want, Cal.”

“None of you dumbasses play bass so I can’t,” Calum responded with fake disappointment. 

“Is this a bad time to ask you for bass lessons?” Michael asked, laughing when Calum glared at him. 

“If you’re being serious we can start tonight,” Calum offered 

“Really? You’re the best, Cal!”

“I know I am,” he grumbled.  “But I swear, try to start a conversation about Luke with me and I’ll break your guitar.”  I laughed loudly, watching Michael’s face flush.  “Goes for you too, Hemmings, so don’t laugh too hard.”

“Break something that doesn’t interrupt our tour,” Ashton grumbled. 

“You’re right, Ash, maybe Mike’s passport will just go missing again before we leave for Spain?”

Michael laughed.  “It might anyway, mate.”

“It’s okay, Mike, you can swoon over Luke to me,” Ashton chuckled, tousling Calum’s hair. 

“I’m not gonna swoon…” he looked over at me and I grinned as his incredulous expression fell away and he shrugged.  “Ok, I might do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. There's a lot more where this came from if you're interested and otherwise just have a lovely day :)


End file.
